The curious incident, the horror in the night time
by ANBUszechuane
Summary: From the curious incident of the dog in the night time, but that book's missing from the list so I'm adding the story here. Its a comic rewriting of the original story, oneshot, contains some blood.


The curious incident of the dog (and the horror) in the night time  
-hopefully you didn't just have lunch-

_The story starts with Christopher standing in front of his mother's apartment, waiting in the rain.  
_

A woman's voice calls trough the air; "C-Christopher? Is that you Christopher?!" The woman (Christopher's mother) runs over to him trough the rain and embraces him.

Christopher makes the noise of a lawnmower and tries to push her off, she backs off a bit but still keeps holding him.

"Why are you here Christopher, is Ed here as well?"

"No, I came here on my own." Christopher murmured, still trying to free himself completely.

Now a man comes walking into sight (_Mr. Shears_) he speaks; "You are Christopher huh? Your mother has told me quite a lot about you son." And he raises his hand to Christopher, who looks at it but doesn't shake it. This clearly disappoints Mr. Shears, though he doesn't say anything and just retracts his hand.

Christopher's mother ignores his looks of irritation and continues talking to Christopher and starts leading him into the apartment where she makes him something to eat and brings him to bed.

The following morning you see his mother call her work to take a day off and then walk over to Christopher's improvised room to wake him.

At breakfast she starts asking the obvious questions; "Christopher, since you were tired an wet yesterday I didn't ask many questions but.. why did you come here alone? And why didn't you reply to my letters, I can understand you were angry with me, who wouldn't be? But not even once.."

"He killed Wellington." Christopher said; "..And he kept the letters in a box under his bed where his shoes are. He killed Wellington so he will probably kill me too, that's how murderers are."

His mother stared at him in disbelief for a moment, stunned by what she had heard. Even Mr. Shears came walking into the kitchen with wide eyes. He stuttered when he spoke; "H-he did w-WHAT? That's ridiculous!" Before breaking out in laughter.

Christopher sighed and continued: "That's not all, when I found Wellington and the police arrived something snapped in him. Dad grabbed the pitchfork with Wellington still on it and drove it into the larynx of one of the policemen. The man almost got decapitated, like in the movie we saw last autumn. The other police man was stunned, he couldn't move any more and screamed just like I do when someone tries to touch me or feed me yellow food. I liked the blood though, because it's red. But father murdered him so I screamed and ran away back to the house. When I ran I heard some noises of breaking bones and screaming but I knew I shouldn't turn around. That's when people get killed, discovery channel says so."

Christopher's mother looks totally stunned and paleness spreads over her face. Also, something is beginning to drip out of Mr. Shears pants that is yellow and Christopher tries to ignore it and continues to tell what happened, assuming that the two adults are perfectly alright and that this is normal behaviour for people of their age;

"In the house I wanted to hide in my room at first, but in movies that is where the victims are usually trapped and killed when they didn't look back when running before. Therefore I hid underneath father's bed and tripped a shoebox over and my book and a lot of letters addressed to me came out of it. I saw that the letters where addressed to me so I read them. They were from you and then I realized that father had been lying all along and that you haven't died because of hart problems and that you lived here. Before I left the house I ran over to my room and grabbed Toby, two pair of red socks, a pair of jeans, a fresh t-shirt, some food from the special food box. Dad's wallet lay on the kitchen table, and I knew that I needed some money for the train and I took it with me.  
I went to the station and took a train to London and found your home all by myself."

Then Mr. shears interferes: "What.. the fuck? This boy is nuts, totally bonkers, he's got fantasy bigger then Tolkien's and probably drank too much of ed's Scotch. We should just put him in a box and send him to Spielberg and at least make some money out of him, I mean, seriously, WHAT THE HELL??"

Christopher replies calmly to Mr. Shears outrage; "I don't know what you are talking about, I don't know what you mean with fantasy, but I can't lie. The friendly man mom got to talk to me that I should always listen to told me so."

His mother sneers at Mr. Shears; "He is autistic, do you remember?"

"Then what do you want me to do woman?" Replies Mr. Shears angrilly, "I cant kill the bastard because then that insane creep of a father of his is going to murder us both in our sleep! Or he'll at least set our flat on fire, that's something I definitely see Ed doing. So what-"

"You want to WHAT?!" Christopher's mother screams, interrupting Mr. Shears rather late because of the recovering of shock still going on. "You, you MONSTER!" She grabs a broomstick and hits him on a VERY painful spot. Twice.

Christopher has by now lost interest in the enigma of adult communication and starts playing with the remaining food on his plate.

All of the sudden they hear a loud knock on the door, both Mr. Shears and Christopher's mother freeze. "Are you going to open it?" His mother whispers. "No way! What if it is Ed?"

-Silence-

Then with a loud crack the door breaks in two pieces and a big dust cloud fills the doorway. An engine suddenly starts up. In was not the sound of an engine of a car or a motorcycle, no, Christopher knows this sound very well. It was the sound of his fathers yellow chainsaw…

His mother screams, becomes even more pale and drops to the ground. She probably fainted, but women are unpredictable. Christopher ducks under the table and covers his ears, he doesn't like this sound, it's far too loud. He begins to scream and throws up the meal he just ate. A rather unimportant fact since nobody cared about that right then.

Mr. Shears makes a soft squeaking sound not entirely unlike what a strangled squirrel would sound like, and runs to the balcony and climbs over the rail. however, he fails to get over well and gets his arms stuck between the rail and the balcony. Hanging helplessly from the third floor.

Ed storms into the chamber and heads straight for the balcony where Mr. Shears hangs. A evil grin spreads over his face and his mad unfocussed eyes brighten. In one swift swing he cuts off both of Mr. Shears arms, making him drop two stories down where he meets the pavement face first.

Passers by on the street look at the mutilated corpse in terror, some collapsing while others just started running away screaming for help.

Ed re-enters the kitchen where Christopher lies screaming under the table and he walks over to the unconscious figure of his ex wife. Again a evil grin spreads over his face again and blood-lust just radiates off him.

Just as he raises the chainsaw above his head and his muscles tense to bring it down on her three policemen grab him and wrestle him to the ground. They tie his hands and two of then carry him out the apartment, he was sentenced to 196 years in prison and a fine of forty-eight pounds for the balcony's rail.

Christopher and his mother survived the tragedy and bought a new house at the coast. They took in a stray dog carrying more deadly diseases than are currently know to men and Christopher goes to a new special school where he does his Math at A level. They lived happily ever after till the end of their days, and end which came very quickly because Ed escaped prison three weeks later.


End file.
